


Of Course

by veroreos



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Arkos, Nora being Nora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veroreos/pseuds/veroreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora's pretty sure she'd make a good team leader. Ren has doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course

“They left us again!”

Nora crosses her arms and lets herself fall backwards onto her bed, frustrated gaze settled on the ceiling. Ren shoots her a glance, raising a brow before turning his attention back to cleaning his guns. “I think Pyrrha said they were just doing some studying together.”

“Yeah, and last night they were just doing some training together, and the night before that they were just writing papers together! How come they can’t do any of that stuff with us? ...Wait, unless...” The ginger girl props herself up on her arms, shooting a wicked grin to Ren that he spots out of the corner of his eyes.

“Unless?”

“Unless they’re going on super secret spy missions together! Do you think Ozpin recruited them as secret agents? Ooh, maybe they wear cool suits and glasses and have canes like him!”

Ren can feel the corners of his mouth twitch a bit, almost smiling, but he averts his eyes and tries not to let it show. “I don’t think Ozpin needs secret agents for anything. Plus, wouldn’t they stand out dressed like that?”

“Oh, maybe...” Nora flops back down, pouting hard again. “Still, always running off together at night...it’s pretty suspicious, isn’t it?”

Ren looks to Nora and for a moment isn’t sure how to respond. He suspects that Pyrrha and Jaune aren’t doing anything actually terribly secretive. It’s more likely that Jaune needs help with something and he’s too embarrassed to ask for help, and that Pyrrha doesn’t want to embarrass him—or that Pyrrha wants to be alone with Jaune.

If Nora knows about Pyrrha’s little crush on Jaune, she hasn’t said anything about it. But in case she doesn’t know, to avoid her blabbing about it and hassling Pyrrha, Ren simply shrugs. “I guess.”

“I mean, I’m glad Jaune is back and not hanging out with Cardin anymore, but still! A leader can’t just run off in the middle of the night with one of his teammates!”

“Uh huh.”

“A leader has to be diligent! Trustworthy! Energetic and strong!”

“Yes, Nora.”

“Like me! I should be leader!”

“...Pardon?”

Suddenly Nora’s getting up, putting one hand on her hip and the other pointing off into space in an overly dramatic pose with one leg propped up on the bed. “Yeah! Team leader Nora! Top Huntress! Slayer of all that needs to be slain!”

“What, are you going to overthrow Jaune?” Ren puts his guns down to rest his chin on his hand, watching Nora. As inane as her tangents could be, more often then not they were also amusing, and it was always easier to just sit back and let Nora wear herself out rather than trying to stop her.

“Nah, Jaune can keep his team, but I need my own team to be leadership of! We could be like, NRTH! NTRL! NRWL!”

“...Wait a minute--”

“NRTR! NRSE! NMBR! Heck, we could be team NORA!”

Ren crosses his arms, this time a small grin managing to slip past his guard and onto his lips. “I can’t help but to notice all of those names also have an ‘R’ in them.”

“Well duuuuuh, Ren,” Nora says casually, walking over to him and grabbing his hands. “How could we have Team NORA without Ren? Heck, how can we have just regular Nora without Ren?”

If someone were to tell Ren that his cheeks were turning red, he’d assume they were liars. He glances to Nora’s hands holding his own before looking back up to her face, smiling and kind. “Well...I suppose we couldn’t, could we?”

“Nope!” She nods, letting go of his hands and flopping onto his bed next to him. “But I guess Jaune would have a hard time finding other words to spell starting with ‘J’. It’s not a popular letter, you know? I guess we could help him out and stick around since JNPR is so cool and catchy.”

“I’m sure Jaune will appreciate the kindness,” Ren says with a soft sigh of relief, going back to cleaning his guns.

“But as soon as I think of a cool J-word for him, we’re out of here! Onto Team NORA!”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to whomever can identify all the team names Nora suggested correctly. uwu


End file.
